


总比想象要寂寞

by quarkocean



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Rolo Lamperouge
Kudos: 4





	总比想象要寂寞

梦醒了，那么就让一切消失吧。

让它们被时间侵蚀的一干二净，随着这股洪流不再回溯。

存在着的，生存着的，所有。

在这片荒芜土地上凝成了渺小的点，由神之手连起了命运之线。

那就是相遇的原因。

现在你已经长眠于这片土地之下了，

所以我的心也会跟着一块死去。

直到那个时候，再次相聚的时刻。

鲁鲁神色紧张地推开装备完全的门卫，如果用Geass也不是不行但他没有那份心情，纵身穿过一条又一条警戒线，径直来到了布里塔尼亚的中心，皇帝大人的房间。

尽管眼睛已被仇恨填满，但面前的人是自己的父亲这是不会改变的，鲁鲁只能克制住随时要崩溃的情绪，毕恭毕敬的行完礼，站起身的那刹那，他觉得他身体中的力量能杀死十一区的所有人。

告诉我，罗罗在哪里。

他冷静的抬起头向皇帝大人问到，或许他从来没有把他当成自己的父亲来看，面前的男人是皇帝，为了权力与领土可以不惜一切，甚至是自己的骨肉的皇帝。

我想你应该知道了。皇帝大人异常镇定地说道，他早已料到鲁鲁这番激动，绝不会无视此事，他也在努力克制悲伤，但事发的实在偶然，完全不能把事故怪在任何一个人的头上。倘若硬要定罪，也只能说设计部的人草率而已。那么这对于罗罗来说，又怎样呢。现在的他，再也不可能和鲁鲁在一起了。

你说谎！鲁鲁愤力敲打着手下的桌子，声音也高了起来接近崎岖。他不知道这个世界上是否还有比他更加愤怒的人。

然而，在残酷的现实面前，微不足道的人类确实是无力的。除非时间倒流，那又有谁能够做到。只能眼睁睁的看着剩余的时间埋葬罗罗吗？

不行，不行！鲁鲁冲上了皇帝的位置，几乎是要掐住了他的脖子。

让我见罗罗。

拿你没办法。

皇帝大人挥了挥手，背后的暗门打开了。无限的深黑填满了那个房间，鲁鲁像是被吸引住了一般，恍惚的走进了房间。只是刚刚踏入了第一步，他就感觉到了罗罗，罗罗唯一生存着的证明，闭上眼睛能看到他的音容，耳边是他的笑貌，伸出手却什么都抓不住。

哥哥——哥哥——

罗罗。

害怕就这样让温存离开的鲁鲁睁开眼睛，他想要仔细看看罗罗。

房间空无一物。

罗罗！

鲁鲁又大声呼唤了一声，忽然他看到了一个影子里自己越来越近， 是罗罗的灵魂因为思念的指引而来到了这里。

你带他出去走走吧，这些日子他一定很寂寞。不知何时皇帝大人从身后出现，沉沉的说道，这个时候他已经没有力气去计较那些仇恨或者对立。罗罗也常常希望能和鲁鲁再见上一面，终于让他们在一起了。皇帝也长长舒了一口气。

鲁鲁被准许带上罗罗的灵魂离开，现在他的身体里，共存着两人的灵魂，虽然拥有彼此的时间极其短暂。罗罗可以通过脑磁波来和鲁鲁对话，就好像平常对话那样。

罗罗，你想去哪里？字尾的音节由于悲伤过度而吞没，鲁鲁抽了抽鼻子，试图恢复情绪。

哥哥想去哪里？罗罗还是这般贴心，总是很为他人着想，到了不顾自己的程度，就连这次也……无怨无悔。鲁鲁不知道该是为这样的弟弟骄傲好还是难过。

我带你去看看外面的世界吧。

共有了灵魂，所以罗罗可以透过鲁鲁的眼睛看到这个世界，最新的技术也已经使公用嗅觉也达成，就仿佛罗罗隐藏在鲁鲁的体内，两人感受同样的事物。

好清凉的风啊，秋天来了吗？罗罗天真地问到。

嗯，夏天已经过去了，秋天也……鲁鲁默默地回道。

以前一起去念书时，你总要在这片天空下驻足一会，现在可以告诉我那个时候的你正在思考什么吗？鲁鲁望向无际的蓝天，好像今天的天空，特别的湛蓝。

因为那个时候，哥哥你在我的身边呀。我想如果能和哥哥一直在一起就好了。罗罗的传输出现了些许杂音，或许是飞船又往下沉了一点。

只是这样吗？

只是这样。

罗罗不说话了，鲁鲁仔细一听，轻轻地啜泣声被小心的压制着。

别哭，你从小时候就很喜欢哭。

我……没有哭。罗罗继续逞强，忽然一只鸽子飞过头顶，鲁鲁的视线与罗罗平行。能够在工业污染极其严重的城市里看见动物，而且还是纯白的鸽子，本身就是奇迹了。

阿尔贝斯塔。罗罗脱口而出一个名字。

你说什么？鲁鲁不解的问道。

阿尔贝斯塔，刚才那只鸽子的名字。罗罗欢快的说道，对于他而言，已不可能再触到真实的鸽子了。除非鲁鲁愿意的话，他尚还能感知一些。

我抓住它了。鲁鲁突然对罗罗说到，你喜欢它翅膀吗？

嗯。

说完，鲁鲁轻轻拂过鸽子的翅膀，羽毛松软而舒适，让人喜欢上这份触感。

罗罗，感觉的到吗？

嗯……很软呢。

鲁鲁接着又把各种触觉传给了罗罗，要不是后来通信中断，他会一直这么做。

娜娜莉不在的那一天，他就告诉自己不能再失去罗罗。可是现在和失去又有什么区别？出事故的那一天，他甚至兴冲冲的跑到发射场为罗罗送行。

*******************************************

‘日不落’是布里塔尼亚近几年来的一项重点实验项目，他们用了漫长的五年完成了第一艘宇航飞船。然而就布里塔尼亚的科技实力来说，飞船并不算什么。一般的飞船都会被派遣往外太空探索，而日不落所需的飞船却需要足够坚硬的表面来克服埋藏在地下的巨大熔炉。

日不落的前几架飞船均从地下勘探顺利收回，偏偏是这第五艘出了无法弥补的失误，十期的计划就此戛然而止。

代替鲁鲁而驾驶飞船的罗罗将飞船开向地下深两千米，在那里本不该由熔岩的存在，技术部的人也未发现有任何危险，当罗罗正要往深处更进一步时，恐怖的事发生了。飞船被熔岩包裹了。现在唯一能给出的合理解释是，地核附近的熔岩因为地壳一次不经意的滑动而流向四面八方，遗憾的是，罗罗已失去了安全回来的可能性。在那样滚烫的熔江里，人呆上一段时间里，就会虚脱成灰而死。

但罗罗也是幸运的，飞船上的控制系统大都完好，外部的隔热层开始发挥它的隔热功能。但是透过玻璃看着地下的一切，唯有火红的灼热熔岩挤满了视线，又该做什么才好。

一个人的日子，罗罗就开始做实验与研究，然后整理资料后传给指挥部的，每天重复也不觉得辛苦——这是他唯一能做的。

官方尽其所能，把这桩失利的消息封锁了整整两个月。结果还是被鲁鲁知道了，于是也有了上文。

鲁鲁把罗罗的灵魂还给了那个暗室，尽管满心的不舍与无可弥补的悔恨，但是他不想再打搅他了，就让罗罗安安静静的走完他的人生吧。

前不久，飞船上的耗能使用到了极点，信号发射器已经全部坏死，意味着罗罗将永远与地面失去联系，直到有一天科技发达到，人类不再惧怕腐蚀的岩浆。

那一刻，鲁鲁呆呆的望向罗罗常对着沉思的苍穹，半天沉默不语，回去时才狠狠的大叫一声。

他只身离开了布里塔利亚，去了许多地方，那里有温柔的和风，芬芳的花朵，还有广阔的大地，鲁鲁侧耳靠着地面仿佛又离罗罗近了一点。

罗罗用残留的分散信号留给技术部的人以及鲁鲁的是这些话：

我现在一个人，很好。请不用担心。

似乎是习惯了这里的生活，比以前被困在这里时要自由得多。

我依然会写实验报告，它们都好好的保存在离子器里。说不定五十年后，不，也许三十年后，就能寻找到这架飞船，希望会对未来的人有用。

我大概会一个人终老吧。真的很孤独。我还想看到那只小鸽子，想和哥哥一起比赛。

时常记得小时候，哥哥牵着我的手乱跑的小事。对于我来说，已经是幸福了。

再见。

哥哥，你知道吗？

我们两次活在这个世界上，

第一次为了生存，

第二次为了存在。

END  
2008-9-13

FT：谢谢刘慈欣老师的带上她的眼睛，读完之后非常感动，觉得sf并不是想象中那般，没有柔软的那一部分。折服于您的想像力的我，只能用同人这一形式来小小练笔。


End file.
